SasuNaru, That Is What Ramen Is For
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Sequel to Squad 7, Oak tree, NaruSasuSaku. Same love triangle but turns into SasuNaru. The three genin wake up at last, they seperate but two stay together and get involved in a ramen incident, that requires one to stay. Rated T


**Naruto Fan F****iction**

**Rated T: - Slight Yaoiness****Romance/Friendship**

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings, or dattebayo included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**This is a sequel to Squad 7, Oak Tree, NaruSasuSaku, with the same love triangle but turns into SasuNaru yaoi. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SasuNaru, That I****s What Ramen Is For**

The moonlight shone through the leaves of the oak tree, onto three figures cuddled together at the foot of the tree.

They had been lying there for quite some time. Their snores mingled with the surrounding sounds of the breeze and the rustle of the trees.

It was Naruto who was the first to wake. He looked down at Sasukes warm chest which he had been resting on.

He smiled at Sasuke before realizing that he hadn't eaten ramen since the night before. As he settled himself back against Sasuke, his stomach rumbled loudly.

Sasuke began to stir, his eyes flickered open slowly and he looked down at the two warm figures lying on his chest. "Naruto?" Naruto looked up into Sasukes gaze, a wide grin split across his face.

"What is it loser?" Sasuke whispered. "Nothing it's just I haven't stopped thinking about our ramen night that's all" he replied.

"Naruto get off me" Sasuke playfully pushed Naruto away. As he did so his grip on Sakura was released and she rolled onto her opposite side.

Sakura didn't seem affected by the sudden movement and impact with the floor instead she continued to snore sweetly. Sasuke looked away from her and back at Naruto who seemed concerned.

"Er…Sakura…"he began but was stopped by Sasuke. "Quiet loser! What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed.

"What do you mean? I was only going to ask her if she wanted to come with us and eat ramen."

"I mean…forget it Naruto" It was clear Naruto didn't have a clue, that Sasuke didn't like Sakura in that way and considered her more of a good friend.

Occasionally when the just the three of them went out to eat ramen at night, Sakura would insist on sitting next to Sasuke and would eat the toppings off his ramen.

When he had asked her to get a bowl to herself she replied that she wasn't that hungry and it would go to waste. He quietly suggested that she should give the leftovers to Naruto but she never seemed to pay any attention to that last remark.

Sakura stretched and opened her eyes before sitting up straight. It was still late at night and the moon was still brightly illuminating dark sky.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who didn't seem to notice. At once he stood up and headed towards the edge of the clearing.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you going?" Sakura asked as she too stood up. "Home"

"Hey wait! Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura walked over to him, "We'll walk with you" he shrugged and all three of them headed towards the main village.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, here's my house I'll see you two tomorrow, bye Sasuke-kun" Sakura said before stepping in through her front door.

"So? What do you want to do now? Ramen?" Naruto asked. "Naruto, it's the middle of the night the ramen shop won't be open" Sasuke carried on walking and Naruto hurried to catch up with him.

They climbed up the stairs to Naruto's apartment just as it started to pour it down with rain. "Hey Sasuke! Want to come in? I have ramen" Sasuke smirked at Naruto and stepped inside.

It was small and untidy but it was clean in its own way. Sasuke sat at the table which was crowded with old ramen pots and half drunken milk cartons.

He looked around the room and through a half open door his eye caught something lying on Naruto's bed. It was like an odd shape sock that had teeth hanging over the edge of the opening.

Naruto had gone straight to the kitchen but had come out carrying a big bowl of steaming hot ramen, just as Sasuke was going to look more carefully at the 'odd shaped sock'.

"Er…Sasuke? I only had one pot left so I hope you don't mind sharing"

Naruto put the steaming bowl of ramen on the table opposite Sasuke. They both looked at each other before picking up a pair of chopsticks and digging in.

Naruto saw that Sasuke didn't eat very much, and pushed the bowl forwards deliberately. Sasuke pushed it back but Naruto returned it with a hard shove which knocked the bowl onto Sasuke's lap.

"NARUTO! YOU LOSER!" Sasuke stood up his eyes narrowed in anger. The bowl fell with a clatter onto the floor. His shirt and top part of his shorts were covered in the remaining contents of the bowl.

"Ehehehe…er" Naruto looked awkwardly at the mess he had just created. "Now I have to go home and change!" Sasuke glared at Naruto before turning and heading to the door.

"Wait! Sasuke! Why don't you stay the night? It's still raining outside you'll get soaked" Naruto tried to stop Sasuke from leaving.

"Naruto, I only live three blocks away and it's only water…in any case I don't have anything to change into"

"Sasuke! It's more than water, it's a proper storm, and anyway I have spare clothes"

His hand that was reaching up to the door handle dropped as Naruto said he had a spare set of clothes.

He followed Naruto into the bedroom and watched as Naruto fumbled around the closet.

Sasuke took the spare clothes that Naruto had found at the back of his closet, and began to change. Naruto couldn't help but glance at his dark silhouette as he pulled on the newly found clothes.

"How small are these clothes, loser?" Sasuke walked into the other room wearing the blue night shirt that only just covered his waist and the trousers came just below his knee.

"Dunno, I found them two weeks ago and threw them in the closet" Naruto shrugged as he looked up into Sasukes face.

Sasuke looked disgusted but his expression change back to his usual smirk as he turned and went back into the bedroom.

He lay down on Naruto's bed as Naruto changed into his nightclothes and turned the light off. "What are you doing now" asked Sasuke as Naruto sat on the bed next to him.

"My sleeping cap" he mumbled lifting the pillows and blankets. "Oh you mean this" Sasuke pointed in the darkness.

The toothy sleeping cap, that he had thought was a sock earlier on, sat comfortably on his head.

"Yes, that! Give it!" Naruto leaned over Sasuke slightly, in an attempt to take back the sleeping cap, Sasuke who had taken it off kept pulling it out of his grasp.

Naruto was now leaning fully over Sasuke, his face no more than a few inches from his own. A smile broke over Sasukes face, as he waved the cap in front of Naruto.

As he went to grasp it, it was pulled out if his reach again. "Whatever! You have it" Naruto sat back on his knees and watched Sasuke place it back on top of his dark hair.

He lunged for it but his left hand missed the cap and the bed and he fell onto Sasuke. At that precise moment their faces clashed and their lips touched.

Naruto had been winded by the impact and so pulled away slowly. He was pushed back up into a sitting position by Sasuke.

"If anyone asks it was an accident!" His face went red as he blushed. "Yeah…it was an accident I…you slipped!" Naruto also blushed. "No loser! You slipped" "Ok fine…it was me"

Naruto lay down with his back to Sasuke, who just smiled as the blonde ninja made a high pitch giggle.

Naruto had a big grin on his face. He was finally getting Sasuke's attention and Sakura wasn't there to get in the way.

After some time, Sasuke, who appeared to be asleep, placed his arms around Naruto as if he was a new giant teddy bear that had never been hugged before.

Naruto felt this and drew Sasuke closer, a dream or not, he was with Sasuke his best friend and no one could stop that.

"Naruto" Sasuke whispered into his ear. "Hmm" "You do realize tomorrow we have to act like nothings going on between us, don't' you"

"Why!" "Because what would Sakura and Kakashi-sensei think if we suddenly became 'good friends' over night"

"That is what ramen is for"

Sasuke smiled in the darkness as did Naruto. The sun had begun to rise in the morning sky and soon they would have to meet Sakura and Kakashi on the bridge.

Sasuke would also have to run home and change. Naruto suggested that he borrow one of his bright orange track suits. Sasuke dismissed the idea of being to obvious and that orange wasn't his colour.

What did it matter if they were late? Kakashi wouldn't be there to mind and Sakura, well Sakura would question their absence but they could always be truthful and tell her they had a late night.

Both Sasuke and Naruto sighed. After getting up and ready, Sasuke left Naruto's apartment in the ramen stained clothes he had worn hours before.

On the bridge they met Sakura and Kakashi, who was there surprisingly early. Sasuke was now wearing a clean stainless set of clothes.

The clothes he had borrowed had been rolled up and left on Naruto's bed. What Naruto did with them was his business but hopefully he'd throw them out or wash them.

As soon as they saw each other both Sasuke and Naruto acted like they hated each other as they usually did.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Where were you? I thought you weren't going to show…you know because you're always here early and…"

Sakura carried on chatting away as Sasuke gave Naruto a 'here we go again' look.

Naruto only just managed to signal 'Ramen, after the mission' just as Sakura turned her back to him in order to walk alongside Sasuke.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I decided to turn it into SasuNaru because they're so adorable together. So review and tell me what you think.**

**Happy Fanfic Reading! **


End file.
